


Delighted

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Talking, Wingfic, Wings as Erogenous Zones, gentle touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shotaro grows feathery wings as the result of a dopant attack and Philip is absolutely delighted.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Delighted

_‘Ah-‘  
‘Shotaro? What happened? Does it hurt?’  
‘I’ll be fine- omigosh one just moved. Sorry, I’ll, see you back at the agency.’_  
The dopant had done something really weird. He could only hope that it would go back to normal when the monster was defeated.  
Shotaro detransformed and took off his Double Driver. He could almost ignore the wings, but then he felt the breeze flow through them.  
It was so weird. It could be relaxing if he wasn’t a human who didn’t typically have wings.  
Shotaro returned to the detective agency to find Philip waiting for him when he entered, immediately staring at the new wings.  
“Wow...” Philip gasped. “I had suspected that was what happened and was able to tell something had protruded from your back while we were transformed, but I couldn’t actually see it...” he looked at the angel wings, completely ready to make this his new obsession. “Can I touch them?”  
“Be careful,” Shotaro replied. He knew his partner would probably be gentle, but Shotaro was nervous since these wings were attached to him.  
Shotaro’s partner of five years took his wing gently, stroking along the feathers.  
“They’re soft,” Philip acknowledged. “Does this feel okay?”  
“Yeah...I need to sit down...” Shotaro decided, going to the nearby bed kept in the main room of the agency. He sat down, trying to ignore how Philip exploring these new body parts caused the rest of him to feel warm.  
Philip gripped the middle of his wings, and Shotaro winced.  
“Ow!”  
“Sorry,” Philip stopped touching. “I was going to see if I could massage them, but it seems your wings are too fragile for that.”  
“Don’t-“  
“Can you take off your shirt?” Philip asked. Shotaro realized that the wings had torn through his shirt and vest, ruining them.  
Shotaro carefully removed his shirt and vest, and turned so Philip could see his back.  
“Amazing. Your back appears completely unharmed,” Philip observed.  
“Mhm,” Shotaro bit his lip.  
“Are you okay?” Philip asked innocently. “How is the rest of your body?”  
“Very warm,” Shotaro admitted.  
“Would you like to remove the rest of your clothes?” Philip asked. “I’ve seen you naked before, Shotaro. It’s not embarrassing.”  
“Not for you...” Shotaro mumbled. He looked at his boner, wondering if Philip had noticed it yet.  
“You’re so hard,” Philip observed. The fact that he wasn’t intentionally teasing Shotaro actually humiliated the winged man more. “It seems that me touching and observing the wings has caused your body-“  
“I know, okay, stop. I’m taking my pants off, can you stop talking and observing and do something?”  
“I wonder if, since your body is adapting the wings as an erogenous zone, you could achieve orgasm solely through me touching your wings.”  
“Y’know, the wings will only last until the Dopant is defeated-“  
“Which is why we should perform this experiment while we can,” Philip interrupted. “And from my observations, you aren’t far from your climax,” he continued.  
“Philip,” Shotaro put his face in his hands. “Just touch the wings.”  
Philip gently felt the edges of the wings, gliding his hands against the softness. He made sure not you grab them, now knowing that would cause pain. He carefully moved his hands towards the centre of the wings.  
Shotaro let out a few soft moans before coming, with most of it getting on the sheets or the floor. Shotaro lay down. Philip got up, kissed Shotaro’s forehead, and went to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.  
Once Philip finished cleaning up and calling Terui Ryuu and told him about the dopant, he got into bed next to Shotaro, knowing this was probably the only time he would be able to cuddle such soft wings.


End file.
